The God who fell in love with Spring
by pain.love.sasusaku
Summary: in exchange for rain Villagers sacrifice beautiful bride to the Water God . The Water God rescues her to his Water Kingdom, where her new life begins. story is from amazing manga "Bride of the water god" By Yoon Mi-kyung, this story will also include the legend of how God Ninigi fell in love with Kono-hana-Sakuya hime. cover image by: vianta
1. The Bride

**Greetings :) this is new SS story from me i'm using the story line from amazing manga "Bride of the water god" my friend on Tumblr aka "Randomshitgoingon" helps me with the edition of the text and she has been amazing !**

**Cover image of this story belongs to amazing Artist on DA by the name **Hachiretsu

** story line comes from the manga "bride of the water god" and "Naruto" characters belong to Masashi kishimo but there will be different end and different plot line in this story :) so that it won's be exact same as the "Bride of the water god" by Yoon Mi-kyung.**

******so i hope you'll enjoy the story. **leave your reviews about first chapter :) so i'll know if i should continue the story :) 

**xoxo M.**

She could hear the whispers.. And she could hear them clearly. She could hear her mother and friends crying... This was the gloomiest day in her life.

This was her wedding day.

"Don't hate us Sakura-chan..." her grandmother whispered. "We have to…"

The village she was living in was suffering from dried up rivers and rainless days. So for the sake of her home, she was going to be sacrificed to the water god in just a few hours.

_"At least my family and friends will have water to drink" With that thought, she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying._

She was scared, but then again who wouldn't be? She was going to die at the age of 17.

.

.

"What a pretty girl mom... isn't she lucky to marry the water god?"

Sakura could hear a little girl talking to her mom when her family escorted her to the water port.

"Hush my child… poor girl must have been cursed to get such destiny"

"Mom but why? She's blessed by beauty"

"Silly child it's not always good to be beautiful... look where beauty got her, she's going to get sacrificed to the monster known as the water god"

.

.

That was the last thing Sakura heard.

She gave a sardonic smile. What if she was ugly or ill or was born in Nobel family would her life be different? Instead of being the one to be sacrificed, would she simply be one of those bystanders watching another poor girl in her place? Her smile slightly faltered. She knew the answer.

Rumors about the water god was not unheard of, some people say he was a monster while others claimed that he was beautiful.

After all weren't gods and goddesses were suppose to be beautiful?

"I'm sorry " her mother hugged her for the last time. She could feel her mother's tears on her cheek. But instead of any attempts to comfort the older woman, she merely sat in the boat emotionlessly.

The drums started playing and two other boats lead her to the sea.

The looming clouds turned an ashen color and she could hear the clapping of thunder in the distance.

She was afraid of thunder...afraid of the darkness…

But mostly, she was afraid of death…

"Sakura, my child. Can you hear the thunder?" said the priest sitting in the other boat. "The God of the water is waiting for his bride, we will leave you here… lease forgive us... and please tell him to bless us with rainy days. Beg him to revive our rivers. "

"I will … priest..." mumbled Sakura, as she stared into the dark abyss thinking about how she was going to suffocate in the water.

Bidding the girl one last apologetic look the Priest and others paddled away from her boat.

Sakura continued to watch them until she couldn't see them anymore.

Giving an involuntary shiver, she turned her head to the darken sky, she was freezing and the storm was getting scarier and stronger.

A loud crack of lightening shot down in front of her, screaming she fell over the edge of the boat and into the water.

The icy water immediately rushed into her nose and mouth, she didn't know how to swim and the waves were hitting her harder than ever. She was slowly drowning and the only thing she could think of was air. Thrashing her arms hopelessly beside her, she struggled to stay afloat.

She needed air.

"Help…" She sputtered, trying to get the salty water out from her mouth. "I don't want to die."

Ignoring the large waves that tossed her around, attempting to drag her under, she continued to struggle, determined to stay above water.

Suddenly a soft blue light approached her. 'Help me' and with that thought she fell unconscious.[1]

When she opened her eyes she was lying at the shore.

"Am I alive? … or am I dead?" she whispered.

"Apparently you are alive" said the old man that was standing next to her.

"Am... Am I back in the village?"

"No, you are in the land of the great Water God"

"Huh so it was true? He really exists?"

"Of course it is. And he's waiting for you... So let's go" The old man gave her a warm smile, as he offered a hand to help her up. "By the way, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Hiruzen the butler of the great water god."

Tightly grasping his hand, she pulled herself up. "I'm ... I'm Sakura"

Once she got up, she noticed how her red kimono and hair was surprisingly dry. Deciding not to question this matter she kept following the old man.

"Is he a human?" she asked while looking She asked while taking a gander at her surroundings

She could see beautiful nature, humongous plants and a lot of stars above, scenario was beautiful and surprising it was a day but she could see stars above was this earth ?

The old man laughed, "you'll see" he winked.

.

.

.

Once they arrived at the palace. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes; she had never seen a building this tall and large. The large gates opened and they entered.

"Wait for me here Sakura-sama" Smiled Hiruzen as he walked away from her.

Looking around, she noticed everything was golden. She could see precious stones all around her, not to mention gigantic paintings of different sceneries and people.

'So they're the gods and goddesses huh?' thought Sakura.

So engrossed in her surroundings she didn't even noticed when she had mindlessly walked out from gigantic room and was now wandered in halls. Once she reached the end of the hall she found herself wondering out into a beautiful garden.

She noticed several birds flying overhead. However, there was something off about those birds. Squinting her eyes, she got a closer look at those 'birds.' Reeling back, a look of shock dawned on her face. Those weren't birds. They were fishes Scanning the rest of the garden, she noticed that not only where fishes flying but the flowers were humongous.

This garden seemed like it was one of those places that came straight out from fairy tales. Wanting to squeal at the sheer beauty of this place, Sakura quickly clamped a hand on her mouth before any sound escaped. This was the palace of the water god. Her squeals of delight might not be the most appropriate. . After all she was in the palace of the water god.

.

.

Suddenly a red ball hit her feet.

Picking up the ball, she saw a little boy standing in front of her. He was short, with pale skin, dark onyx eyes, and dark hair which oddly resembled a duck butt.

She always had a soft spot for little children. Gently tossing the ball back, she gave him a warm smile and said,

"Hello, do you live here? Do you want to play?"

After hearing her offer he raised a brow.

"Hn" he answered as he turned away from her and walked further into the garden.

Sakura was stunned. What was wrong with him? Children loved her and this little brat just walked away! Who did he think he was?!

"Hey wait a minute!" she said as she followed after the child.

However, Sakura stopped in her tracks when she saw a tall blonde man standing in front of her.

His dark blue eyes were focused on the sky. It seemed like he has yet, to notice her. Taking this opportunity, she scanned his face. He had unruly blond hair in the shape of a sunflower, and what seemed to be three whiskers on each side of his cheek

He was godly stunning.

She felt a blush creep up her face. Never had she seen such peaceful and beautiful person. Trailing her down from his face she could see the contours of his strong arms through his kimono.

Letting her eyes wonder back up to his face, she noticed that he was no longer looking at the sky. Instead his gaze was focused on her. She watched as his lips curled into a smile.

Her heartbeat quickened.

Was he the water God? Was he the one who had taken her as his wife? If he was… then she really was blessed because this was one hell of a handsome guy standing in front of her.

She was snapped out of her revere when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Oh, here you are Sakura-sama! I thought I've lost you" it was Hiruzen. He seemed tired and Sakura immediately felt ashamed for making this old man run around looking for her.

"I'm sorry for leaving"

.

.

"Hello grandpa Hiruzen" The blonde man approached them, smiling at the old man.

"Greetings Naruto-dono" Hiruzen gave the man a low bow. "Sakura-sama, let me introduce you to commander Naruto"

"Damn it… so he wasn't the water god" inner Sakura was disappointed

"And over here is the God of all things dealing with water. He is the water God" HIruzen continued as he motioned with his hand at the little boy from earlier, who was now standing next to them.

"Huh" Sakura looked down at the child, who was only up to her stomach. This brat was the almighty water god? Her husband?

'Well, at least he's not a monster' thought Sakura as she tried to keep calm.

After Hiruzen, took them back inside the palace and placed a cup of warm tea in front of them, Sakura took a closer look at the water god. Scanning him from head to toe, she didn't know what to say. Was this little midget her husband? He was what 6 years old?

"Done staring?"

Giving an awkward cough, Sakura replied. "I'm surprised. I didn't know that the water God, was … um.. Well.. This cute"

"Thank you. And you're like me. Filled with a grace of a Man" He tossed back with an offhanded remark that was clearly meant as an insult.

"GAHHHHHHH this chestnut kid…. I want to hit him!" Inner Sakura screamed.

Before Sakura could retort back three humans busted through the door.

One of them was female with long red hair and glasses and beside her stood two men. One had orange hair and one had silvery-white hair and shark like teeth.

"Aww she really is cute" The silver haired man rushed over to touch her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you I'm Suigetsu the water god's best friend"

"hn" the little deity rose his eyebrow, as if he was questioning the silver haired man's statement

"I'm Juugo" the tall orange haired male cleared his throat and offered Sakura his hand gracefully.

She shook it.

"And I'm Karin the most beautiful Goddess in the water nation. I control all the animals and nature here." The red head said boastfully.

"People call her a witch" whispered Suigetsu. "Well, she is a witch."

"I can hear you, you moron!" Karin growled as she punched Suigetsu sending him into a nearby wall.

"Will the three of you leave?" The water deity, said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I did not invite you.. And will you please let me get to know my bride alone!"

"huh" Suigetsu smiled, while Karin gave a disgruntled huff as they left the room.

Once the doors closed, the water god cleared his throat. "It's late and we should probably go to sleep"

"But it's only … hey what time is it?" Sakura asked as she looked around for a clock.

"It's almost 11"

"uh.. It's late I guess"

"Follow me" The small deity got up and headed for the door.

.

.

Following him through the halls they walked up 2 flights of stairs. Surrounding the railings of the stairs, was a flower fence. White flowers where curled around the edges of the fence, and light was glowing from within them.

Sakura had never seen such beautiful scene.

.

.

"This is our room" The water deity motioned as they entered through the large door at the top of the stairs

"Whoaa" Sakura breathed in awe as she admired the room. She noted the beautifully crafted architecture of the room. In the center of the room sat a huge king sized bed that was big enough for 5 people to sleep on it comfortably.

Just in front of the bed, there was a mirror surrounded with different sizes of candles, and two doors on the left and right sides of the room.

The water deity opened the door on the left side. "This is my working room"

Peering inside, Sakura remained speechless. The room was as large as the first one. She could see numerous different scrolls, and paper work littered across the large desk situated in the room.

.

.

Closing the door, he proceeded to open the door on the right side of the room. "This is your personal room. The servants brought you everything you need. Everything's in the closets, and if you need anything else, just tell servants and they will provide you with everything. Now I'll leave you here and you can get ready to sleep."

"Um...Thank you for everything but I have to ask something personally to you." Sakura quickly spoke up, just as the water deity was about to take his leave.

"Don't worry " Smiled the little deity. "I'll give rain and water to your village for half a year"

"Half a year?"

"It depends on you...I'll provide your village with water as long as you behave."

"I understand. Thank you" she bowed.

Nodding in acknowledgement, he left the room.

.

.

She never had her own room. Her house back home was a small simple place. By day it served as a kitchen and a living room, and at night it served as her family's bedroom. And now, in an instant she lived in the palace of the water god. Surrounded by beautiful dresses and shoes, and not to mention all those colorful gems that laid by the huge mirror like table.

Despite this lavish setting, her heart felt empty. There was no one she could share her joy with. Her mom was too far away to admire her daughter's new wardrobe. Her friends probably thought that she was already dead, and it's not like she could invite them to the palace.

So...she wasn't happy at all.

But still she was thankful that she was alive and that her village would be blessed with water.

Wiping the tears that had unknowingly fell, she entered bathroom. Maybe a nice bath would ease away some of the pain she was feeling. Opening the taps she filled the huge bathtub that was in shape of shell, she stepped into the warm, welcoming water. Looking around she noted the numerous different sized and shaped bottles on the shelves next to the bath. Reaching for the shampoo, she squirted a healthy amount onto her hands, and lathered it onto her long, silky pink hair.

When Sakura came out from her personal room/wardrobe, the little deity was already in bed wearing a light blue was looking at Sakura who was wearing long purple nightgown that was soft and laced. Around it she was wore a white thin robe.

She laid in the bed next to him not knowing what to say.

"Is that your true hair color?" Finally, the water god asked while holding the end of her long pink hair.

"Y-yes... I know it's unusual and ..." Sakura half stuttered.

"I like it" The water god cut her of and smiled "but I do like blondes more and I'm disappointed that they choose you as my match!"

"I'm sorry" she seemed, offended this little kid was very rude wasn't he?

"hn, good night."

"Goodnight... "she yawned "um what should I call you? "

"Since you are my bride you can call me with my name"

"And that is?" Sakura asked again, with a hint of confusion.

"Don't you know my name?" The water god, turned to give the girl an incredulous look.

"No..."

"hmph stupid humans." The deity huffed. "They didn't even tell you who you was getting married to? "

Shaking her head slightly, Sakura replied. "They just told me that I was going to be sacrificed to you... the water god"

"As you can see you're still alive so that's not a sacrifice, and my name is Sasuke"

"Nice name..." she smiled and wished him sweet dreams.

.

.

"Sakura..?" Sasuke spoke up again after a while

"What is it?" She replied, suppressing a yawn

"Do you hate me?"

Slightly taken aback by his question, Sakura turned to face him "No of course not! Thanks to you my village will have water."

"Do you miss your family?" he asked again

"No" she smiled and turned her back to sleep.

He stared at her back. Even though he knew that she might have not hated him but her smile was definitely fake.

.

.

Few minutes passed and she was sleeping soundly. But Sasuke couldn't close his eyes. Time slowly passed. And as soon as midnight came, he felt his body changed in to the body of a grown man. His hair and eyes still looked the same but his body matured to that of a twenty year old, his face became sharper and more defined and his voice dropped a few octaves.

"Mom..." He heard Sakura whisper in her sleep.

The water god sat up and looked down at her. "You've been lying young lady." He smiled as he brushed away a few strands of her hair away from her face.

As his hand bushed against her face he noted that her skin was soft and her hair even softer.

Quietly as possible, he got up from the bed and left the room.

.

.

This was his true form, but he was cursed from long before to appear as a fragile 7 year old at day and obtain his true form at night, where his body and true powers would return to him.

When Sakura woke up it was already mid-day.

At first she didn't recognize the room, Then everything flooded back. She even remembered dreaming of a godly beautiful man touching her hair.

Not wanting to dwell on a dream, she quickly changed into a soft salad colored dress. It was long and so thin that it was almost see through. Putting a light creamy kimono style jacket around her.

Sakura had thought she remembered the way around this room last night, but obviously not. Trying to find the exit she continued to walk aimlessly around the room. All she wanted right now was to find the kind grandpa-butler Hiruzen and get food.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally found her way out. Just as she walked out Sakura caught sight of Sasuke passing by.

"Did you sleep well yesterday, Sasuke?"

Before he could answer she saw that one of his buttons on his shirt were opened "uhh your button.. Here, I'll fix it" Bending down she quickly closed it.

The little deity "tsk"ed "who do you think I am? I'm not a child"

Sakura couldn't help herself from having an "aww" face and she patted him on his duck butt hair.

Swatting her hand away, Sasuke stormed off angrily muttering something under his breath.

As Sakura watched Sasuke turn the corner, she realized she completely forgot to ask him where to find grandpa-butler

"Well Sasuke-kun has his cute side too." She mused to herself, as she continued to search for Hiruzen

she finally reached first floor of the palace, the room was filled with paintings of beautiful nymph alike woman.

"hmm are they Sasuke's brides ?... or am I his first bride? " she said out loud without noticing that Karin was sitting there in the corner of the room.

"huh.. didn't he tell you story about his previous brides, Sakura?" Said Karin

"uh.. hello Goddess Karin.." Sakura stopped as she gave a bow to the red head.

"huh Goddess? I think I like you more than others… though you do seem more naïve than the others" She gave a light scoff.

"Um, he hasn't told me about them" Sakura gave the other woman a look of confusion. "Is there something I should know ?"

"Oh.. nothing special" Karin replied in such a way that made it seem like she was hiding something. "But I would suggest that you find out what happened to them" she smirked.

"And what happened to them?" Sakura's interest was peaked.

Karin rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for storytelling. Go ask somebody else, everyone knows at least one dirty detail."

"Um wait!" Sakura called out "I'm searching for grandpa-butler"

But, she was already gone.

"Gosh… I'm hungry …" muttered Sakura and left the hall.

In 10 minutes she somehow found herself in dungeons. Fear was starting to overtake her. She was never fond of being in the dark.

Then she heard footsteps and saw man with silver hair and glasses emerge from the darkness.

"Isn't this the beautiful bride of Sasuke's?" The man smirked.

"Hello..um.. I think I'm lost.."

"That's not a problem.. tell me where is your destination and I'll take you.." man got close to her and kissed on her hand. "...there."

She smiled, no one has ever done that to her. She was treated like a lady here, and not like a usual village girl.

"By the way, how are you feeling? Any feverish feelings? "

"No sir...I'm good" Sakura gave the man a weird stare

Seeing her look, Kabuto chuckled "I'm asking you because I'm famous doctor. And I exclusively work for Sasuke... my name is Kabuto." He offered her a hand.

"Nice to meet you doctor Kabuto." She shook his hand.

"Do you by any chances suffer from melancholy or depression? I just invented perfect drugs for it"

"no … no..." Sakura shook her head. "I actually feel really happy.. Sasuke's going to give my village water."

"Huh..." Kabuto fixed his glasses "I doubt that.. Sasuke hates humans, he merely wants them to suffer"

"What… but…" Sakura widened his eyes, little deity didn't seemed to be cruel and evil, but Kabuto's words struck her.

"Doctor please take me to where Sasuke might be.." She had to confirm if what Kabuto said was true.

"With pleasure Sakura" he smiled and took her on a different passage. Once they came to a huge white door, he gave her a small bow

"I'll leave you here, and if you ever feel bad you can always come down to find me."

"Okay, thanks" Sakura hastily gave the silver haired man a bow before rushing into the room.

.

.

"Sasuke! Why haven't you given water to my village, yet?" She half shouted as she bursted in.

The water god who was reading something and talking to commander Naruto, looked up and rose his eyebrow in his usual manner

"I said I would give them water...but I haven't promised you that I would give them water now."

"But… the people in my village are suffering, my friends and family will die from thirst" Sakura pleaded.

Seeing the desperation in her eyes, Sasuke scoffed

"How much nature Is being returned depends on how much it is being received. Aren't humans the ones who are really selfish? You're so naïve Sakura. Are you talking about the people who sacrificed you? Who threw you away for their sake? Why are you so desperate to help those who only think about their own sake?"

Sasuke jumped down from his chair and walked over to her.

"Why are you so eager to save those cruel people? People who constantly destroy nature and animals? He scoffed

"Not to mention, they cruelly destroy each other. You know, I hope the end of the world will come soon and humanity will be gone."

Angry tears flowed down Sakura's face as she glared at the small child before her.

"You promised."

Her voice came out strained. Seeing his blank stare, Sakura turned around and quickly left the room. She couldn't stand to look at him.

Staring after the sobbing girl, something close to guilt crawled within Sasuke. Maybe he said too much

"I think that was too much, she's away from home… and she already feels down that she was sacrificed like some sort of animal. She at least deserves to be treated with kindness here…" Naruto sighed as he gave Sasuke a disapproving look. Sometimes he really couldn't stand his attitude.

.

.

.

"Please wait" Naruto called after Sakura

as he followed her out of the room. Seeing how she made no notion of stopping, he reached out and grabbed her hand. Pulling her towards him, he tilted her chin up with his another hand. He saw the girl's green eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't worry … he will give them water"

Sakura sniffed.

"Here let me take away your tears" Naruto smiled and wiped her tears with the ends of his kimono.

Sighing, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, and stared at the tea in his hand

She was so annoying with her kindness. Closing her eyes on her situation and trying to help others. She really was playing on his nerves wasn't she?

Giving another sigh he spilled the tea on the floor and watched it disappeared within seconds.

At that exact moment rain poured down on the earth, several people were trying to gather as much water as possible. While some of the children were dancing in the rain, their mothers laughed joyfully. Only few remembered that just the day before, for their own sake they had sacrificed a beautiful girl to the water god.

Sakura's mother cried as she watched the rain fall. Feeling proud that her daughter was accepted by water god and that water was given to them.

Years would pass and those children dancing in the rain would tell an amazing story to their grandchildren about a beautiful pink haired girl who tamed the rude and selfish water god: Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Arrival of Ninigi

here is the new chapter ^_^ as i said before this story is inspired from manga "bride of the water god" characters are from "naruto" and the stroy will also include ancient Japanese legends.

my drear friend u/1357911/Xsaku-uchihaX Xsaku-uchihaX helped me to edit and grammatically correct the chapter.

so enjoy the story and leave your reviews !

Few days after Sakura's arrival in the water kingdom, everything was to say the least, peaceful. She was meeting new people in this huge palace that was full of different deities. However, this morning was different from other mornings; it was surprisingly warm. And if Sakura knew anything, it was that the water kingdom was not supposed to be warm.

Getting dressed in a long silky peach colored summer dress. Sakura quickly brushed her long hair and added few hairpins in to keep away the strays.

Once she made sure she was presentable, she walked out from her room. On her way down the stairs she found Sasuke passed out against the wall.

"Kyaaa!" she immediately hurried over to him "What's wrong?"

He's normally pale face was now an angry red and he was barely breathing.

"I'm fine Naruto.." Sakura heard him mumble in reply as she took him into her arms.

"It's me your bride." Sakura hushed as she picked him up and headed straight to the dungeons to find Doctor Kabuto.

.

.

.

When she finally got down to the dungeons, she pounded as loudly as she could against the door of his lab.

After few long seconds Kabuto finally opened the door, first he corrected his glasses as usual then he smiled and welcomed Sakura with Sasuke in her arms.

"ahh He Passed away again?"

"I don't know… I think this is the first time.." she had trembling voice.

After letting them in and putting Sasuke on the bed Sakura said..

"What's wrong with him?" worry so clearly present in her voice.

"Don't worry about Sasuke, today his cousin Obito: God of fire is visiting, he is the reason of why it's so hot today."

"Um...I don't get it? What does that have to do with Sasuke passing out?"

Pushing up his glass, Kabuto elaborated, "as you see Sasuke is the water deity and he can't take weather like this.. and since he is... well a child.. it affects him even more."

Not exactly comforted by Kabuto's words, Sakura looked around the candle lit room.

"I'm sure you were scared Sakura." Kabuto continued when he noticed the discomfort on her face. "Here, drink this herbal tea, it'll help"

Giving a tense nod, Sakura took the tea from Kabuto's hands and took a small sip. The herbal, cool taste washed down her throat, and she almost immediately felt more relaxed.

"I heard that you've lost your way several times now. Right? heh.. hehh..The water kingdom's really Big, So be careful that you don't disappear. All of a sudden" he winked trying the change the topic.

"Like all of Sasuke's other brides?" Her reply came out harsher she expected.

"hmm who told you that?"

"Goddess Karin. She wouldn't say anything, so I was wondering, doctor Kabuto do you happen to know something?"

"Oh my.. this is hard to explain" Kabuto paused as he tapped his lips in a thoughtful manner. "I haven't been here long enough so I don't know the details … all I know is that Sasuke's first wife was woman called Shion"

Seeing how he had peaked the girl's interest he decided to continue.

"She was the only woman Sasuke ever really loved, But she died young" Pausing again, he took a seat next to Sakura "I don't know what happened to Sasuke's other brides"

"I see" Sakura murmured as she looked at Sasuke's sleeping face. Raising her hand she gently as possible brushed away thin strands of hair from his face. A soft smile broke out on her face; he looked so innocent and peaceful when he was asleep.

"Listen to me Sakura, sometimes Sasuke kun can't be honest with people and they end up misunderstanding him but his heart is in the right place…"

"I know." Sakura smiled.

At that moment the door of the underground lab slammed opened.

"Sasuke? Is Sasuke okay ?" A Little girl with short brown hair and purple tattoo marks on her cheeks rushed in the room.

"chshh" Kabuto shushed

"Oh sorry" The little girl quickly covered a hand over her mouth "I'm Rin Nohara i live in this palace for very long" She quietly whispered to Sakura while offering a hand out.

"I'm Sakura" Sakura shook her hand.

"I know you! You're Sasuke's new bride!" Rin exclaimed "Wow, you really are beautiful as everyone makes you out to be."

"Thank you" Sakura blushed; she still wasn't used to get so many compliments. Actually, before she came here she never did get a compliment.

.

.

"Rin is that you?" Sasuke whispered with hoarse voice.

Rushing over to the bed, Rin kissed him on his forehead. "Yup!"

"This means that pesky Obito is here as well." His voice came out a bit stronger.

"He's your Cousin! Stop calling him pesky!" Rin reprimanded as she wagged a finger in front of his face. "We came to visit and he is waiting for you in the forest"

Sasuke "tsk"ed and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to see him.

"Come on Sasuke!" Rin whined again as she tugged on Sasuke's sleeve " I heard that you collapsed, some fresh air can help. Don't you agree Doctor Kabuto?"

"Actually... That's a great idea Rin." Kabuto corrected his glasses

"besides after Obito heard about what happened to you, he lowered his power tension so it's okay.."

"I don't want to go.." Sasuke said, without opening his eyes.

Pouting, Rin turned towards Sakura and whispered. "Pst Sakura, take him in your arms and let's go to the forest"

At first Sakura looked shocked. How could a little girl order the almighty water god to do something that he didn't want to do? But if going in the forest was good for Sasuke's health.. then she had no other choice..

Gently bending down she took Sasuke in her arms. Expecting some sort of protest from him, she was pleasantly surprised when he made no movements.

Looking down at the small child in her arms, a smile broke across her face. He seemed to have fallen asleep again

.

.

.

Once they were outside, Sakura followed after Rin down a small path situated in the forest.

After a good ten minutes of walking finally Rin motioned for Sakura to stop, and called out for Obito.

A little boy no older than 14 with jet black hair and onyx eyes covered by the oddest goggles walked out from within the dense forestry,

"So all the gods are children?" Sakura mused out loud as she stared at the little boy

Rin laughed. "No actually, we can look as old as we want"

"How old do you think I am?. " Obito laughed as well

"Hmm 14 maybe?"

"Nope I'm thousand and fourteen years old actually"

"Wow!" Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at this 'supposed' child." So is Sasuke a child or can he look as old as he wants too?"

"No he's a child" Obito laughed.

They kept walking, after Rin ordered them to stop Sakura gently Placed Sasuke down underneath a tree.

"Hn.. didn't you guys came here to help me recuperate?!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as a look of anger dawned on his face.

as Sasuke and obito got into a heated sibling argument, with Rin trying to calm both parties down, Sakura decided to go for a walk nearby.

As she stumbled through the forest she came across a beautiful little spring. Carefully lifted her long dress up to her knees she went in the water, it was cool and refreshing she could feel that the water was giving her some kind of positive energy.

"Huh Bastard why do you always get beautiful brides?" Obito blushed as he watched Sakura frolic in the water

"hn"

"She really is beautiful and unusual" Rin stared unable to take her eyes off from Sakura.

Looking up Sakura saw a cute Labrador on the other side of the river. She was surprised to see something so familiar. Because usually all the plants and animals in the water country were vastly different than on earth.

"How did you come here?" she cooed as she approached the puppy. "Are you here alone? What happened to your family? We're similar.. I'm alone too.." she reached out her arm in an attempt to pet the dog.

"Sakura! Don't!" Sasuke shouted.

The second he decided to turn to Sakura's direction, he felt his insides freeze. He watched in horror at what Sakura was about to do.

That 'dog' that she was about to pet, was a tiger-like monster that lived in the forest, prying on the souls of humans Once Sakura heard his voice and she looked back to see Sasuke struggling to stand up.

'Damn I'm out of power' Thought Sasuke

However, Obito and Rin were already rushing in Sakura's direction as fast as they could.

Confused by their worried looks, Sakura turned back expecting to see the puppy again, but instead she was greeted by a monster standing in front of her. It bared it's sharp teeth, while taking a swipe at her with it's hawk like claws

Her eyes widen as she stumbled backwards over a jagged rock before falling down. Seeing it's long claws extending towards her, she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the attack.

Then, she felt somebody embraced her.

Opening her eyes, she saw Naruto's body shielding against her a small blush adorned her face.

Looking behind him she saw the monster writhing on the ground with several arrows embedded in his body.

"As expected from the kingdoms best Archer" Obito complimented when he finally got there.

"Hey Obito, Rin" Naruto said graciously

"Oh Sakura you are bleeding.. let me heal you" Rin said as she bend down and put her hands on Sakura's injury. A soft green light enveloped her hands and almost instantly took the pain away.

"Thank you Naruto" she blushed while looking straight into his deep blue eyes.

"You idiot! Will you come to your senses only when you are dead? Why can't you be more careful?" Sasuke shouted when he finally got there.

Sakura felt peeved this little kid was always bossing her around and shouting at her again.

Damn.. Sasuke was so mean sometimes.

"There! I've stopped the bleeding and eased the pain.. But your ankle is sprained so let's go find Doctor Kabuto." Rin looked worried.

"I'll take her to the palace" Naruto smiled and gently took Sakura into his arms and headed off.

"Seeing them like that makes me wonder.. .They do look good don't they Sasuke?" Obito pondered aloud

"Yeah, Naruto's pretty handsome! Sakura must be really happy at the moment" Giggled Rin

'_I couldn't protect her… I'm weak'_ thought Sasuke as he started to walk back to the palace. Not caring if Rin and Obito were following him or not.

"Do you think he's angry" Rin whispered to Obito

"Of course he's angry! Well first off, he's always angry. And second, you know about his ego-pride-self.. I bet he is furious that he couldn't save her "

On their way to the palace Sakura thanked Naruto several times. He really was a nice person. In an attempt to keep her mind off the earlier incident, and Sasuke's harsh remark, he told her few funny stories.

.

.

After her visit To Kabuto Naruto Escorted her back to her room,

When he left her to her own devices, Sakura strolled into the bathroom to take hot bath, and wash away the dried blood that had caked on her leg. After she got out, she hastily tied her hair into a messy bun with a few strands trickling down her forehead.

she opened her wardrobe and looked at her beautiful dresses, oh how she wished her friends were here to see her wearing such clothes. In water country everyone was wearing beautiful clothes. But in her village only girls and boys from few Nobel families wore clothes like this. And the most beautiful girl in her Village was Ino Yamanaka she was like a queen, beautiful, clever, gracious… in their childhood even though they were from different social class they were friends. But after Ino's older Brother Deidara declared that he would marry Sakura. Ino stopped being friends with her. and it was very painful memory for Sakura because she was her first friend. In flashbacks and old memories Sakura fell asleep.

She woke up around midnight, glancing around she noticed that Sasuke wasn't in the room.

Unable to fall back asleep she put a deep red robe around her and went in Sasuke's private room to find a book to read. Looking at the vast variety of literature in the large room, she found a few good books on the history of the water country and decided to read them.

Meanwhile Sasuke was sitting in Kabuto's dorm.

"so she doesn't knows about your true form yet?"

"No.."

"How come you're still hiding it?"

"It's not like I purposely wanted to hide it.. it just happened" Sasuke muttered as he walked to the window

"When are you going to tell her?" Kabuto sighed, as he pushed up his glasses. "Don't you feel guilty towards her?"

"I'll tell her when the opportunity comes"

'she should be asleep now' thought Sasuke. He left Kabuto's room and headed up to his balcony, where he was greeted by two widened emerald eyes?

'damn' A look of surprise crossed his eyes.

On the other hand Sakura was surprised as well. In front of her, stood a tall man with deep onyx eyes and raven black hair. He was wearing dark half opened blue kimono that exposed the black dragon tattoo on his chest. He looked stunning far more beautiful than commander Naruto.

Sasuke's ego rose when he saw the dark blush that crept up Sakura's face. Smirking he landed gracefully in front her. However, still not fully recovered from earlier, he felt slightly dizzy from this sudden movement. Losing balance he fell straight on her.

her eyes widen even further, he immediately clamped a hand down on her mouth.

"I don't want big commotion, so if you promise not to scream I'll let you go" He rose up but he still was holding his hand on her mouth "got it?"

She nodded.

He slowly took his hand away

'I was eventually going to tell her about this, but I didn't expect for this chance to come so soon.. Moreover, how am I going to explain this situation to her.. that I'm a kid during the day and an adult at night ... should I just knock her out ?' Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Sakura finally spoke

"Excuse me ... who are you?!"

'She doesn't know? Oh.. That's right a normal human can't even imagine that I'm the same person'

"i…" he cleared his throat " Call myself Ninigi.. And I'm Sasuke's older cousin"

"Uh so you two are related? You don't look like siblings"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

.

.

"Hn, asking this out of curiosity why haven't you tried escaping yet?"

"umm.."

"Aren't you afraid of Sasuke?" he smirked "couldn't you bribe shaman and escaped?"

"I don't remember too well but.. When I was a kid I would play near this pond and one day I fell in." Sakura recounted "I was going to get drown when a hand reached to me and pulled me out from the water. But when I opened my eyes there was no one. Afterward I found out from my grandmother that the one who saved me was the water god" Pausing she looked in the sky in a thoughtful manner before continuing.

"So I'm not afraid. He pretends that he hates humans, yet he still saves me, so he can't be a bad person"

"Hn" Sasuke had an indescribable look in his eyes.

"I should go and you...get some sleep" With that he jumped off from the balcony. Sakura instantly rushed over and looked down but he was already gone.

Meanwhile a messenger entered different palace, located far away from the water kingdom.

"So Sasuke has taken new wife?" A beautiful woman was sitting on the throne; her long black hair flowed down her back. "As usual Sasuke does whatever he wants without consulting me and once again a worthless human has entered the water country "

Rising up from the throne, she gazed out at her henchmen who gave a low bow in return

"Get my carriage ready. We're going to pay a visit to my son."

"Yes, lady Mikoto"

End.


	3. Mother in law AKA Goddess of punishment

_hi guys, sorry for delay. i hope you'll enjoy the chapter._

_Huge thank you-s to my friend u/1357911/ Xsaku-uchihaX for editing this chapter, she has been amazing help and inspiration ^_^ _

_at the end of chapter you'll find few url-s which will show you of how things look in The water country._

_don't forget to leave your reviews _

_xoxo M._

The next morning a servant came to wake Sakura up.

She cleared her throat "Excuse me Sakura-san."

Sakura opened her eyes and yawned, then surprised, she looked on the servant girl. She was tall with long black hair, and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up but I have a letter for you"

"Letter?" Sakura yawned again and tried to fully open her eyes.

"It's an invitation actually"

"From who?"

"It's invitation from Juugo and Suigetsu-sama"

Sakura quickly opened the envelope and read the letter out loud

/"Sakura san we would love to have breakfast with you in the garden. The one that is located in ruins. Let's get to know each other

Suigetsu and Juugo"/

"Can you please escort me there?" Sakura politely asked the servant girl and smiled.

"Yes Sakura-sama" she smiled back.

Quickly going into her changing room, Sakura emerged a few minutes later.

She was wearing her waist long hair in a ponytail, secured by golden pins. She was also wearing golden earrings in shape of a flower and a matching necklace. As for the clothes Sakura was wearing a silk emerald dress, and sandals.

"Is this too much?" Said Sakura, when she saw the amazement on her servant's face.

"No.. not at all.. you look gorgeous Sakura-sama"

"Thank you" Sakura smiled cheerfully and added "Please just call me Sakura.. I'm not used to Sama."

"Yes Sakura-san" The servant girl bowed.

They went out from the castle and followed down a beautiful path. Finally arriving in the huge garden which carried a historical look, Sakura could see servants bringing different kinds of fruits and food.

"Good Morning" Juugo stood up and bowed

"Morning" Sakura brightly smiled and bowed her head in return.

While sipping his tea, Suigetsu looked up. "So how do you like our palace and its surroundings?"

"I do like this place and I find it exploring and the surroundings quite interesting. In fact this garden is something new."

"What was your country like?" asked Juugo, who was now standing at the tree playing with a little bird on his finger

"Well my country is very beautiful, there was a lot of nature.. But since we didn't have water everything started to die… I used to help my mom with the housekeeping and taking care of our villages children."

"Tough life" Suigetsu rose his eyebrow.

.

.

.

Suddenly, they heard the clapping of thunder and from that thunder came out a little chubby girl. She had two buns and white star on her forehead.

Sakura's eyes widened "Kyaaa she's so cute !"

"Don't get excited she is Lady Mikoto's messenger.. She can be deadly dangerous " Suigetsu rose up from his seat, and went to Juugo's side.

After little messenger fell down. Two little transparent white wings grew on her back as she flew up and headed in their direction. When she saw them she stopped bowed her head than she said. "Where is the Great water God?"

"What do you want from him Momo-san?" Juugo asked in a polite tone.

"I have message from Lady Mikoto.. It's confidential and I'm not saying anything to you peasants" She replied in a haughty tone

"He's in the palace I think" Sakura rose up from her chair.

Suddenly little messenger flew to Sakura "Hn, you smell like a human.."

"Well I am one"

"And you look like a peasant.. you must be Water God's new bride!"

"I am " Sakura felt slightly offended by this little mystical creature's tone

"Oh you are in a big trouble" Momo pointed her tiny finger to Sakura's nose then she flew away.

.

.

.

"Why did she say that? And who is Lady Mikoto? And why did that tiny thing acted like that?! "The questions flew out from Sakura's mouth, as she glared at the little creature

"Whoa, keep calm " Suigetsu patted on her shoulders.

"Lady Mikoto is Sasuke's mother" Said Juugo

"Mother?" Sakura opened her mouth to reply "is she.. Well.. Evil? i.. I mean strict ?"

Suigetsu laughed "Basically both… she's the Goddess of Punishment and Torture "

Now Sakura felt scared.

"But you don't need to be scared since she is also Goddess of Love and Hate" Juugo smiled and tried to comfort Sakura.

"But that doesn't mean you can be careless. Since she is also Goddess of Diseases" Suigetsu smiled, purposely displaying his sharp teeth.

"Okay...okay.. I get it.. She's .. Well like every mother in law should be.. I'll go back in palace"

"We'll take you back.. While that little midget is here it's not safe for you" Said Suigetsu and tried to catch up with Sakura. Juugo quickly followed after them

Naruto entered Sasuke's room to find him sitting at the window. "I saw Lady Mikoto's Messenger"

"She found out about Sakura.." answered Sasuke without looking back.

"How...?"

"This palace is full of deities someone must have said it to her ..."

"And what should we expect?"

"She said that she would visit us here" Sasuke jumped off from the chair and went over to Naruto.

"But why? She hasn't been in contact for hundreds of years.. Since Itachi…"

Glaring, Sasuke calmly but angrily said "Do not speak of him in front of me.."

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have.." Naruto bit his lower lip

"Naruto...you're the only brother I got.. I won't forgive you, if you betray me too.."

"Sasuke..."

"I find it very weird when you two get sentimental like this." Cut in Obito as he walked into the room

"Obito.. You're still here?" muttered Sasuke.

"Yeah.. And since I heard that Aunt is coming I'm going to spend some more time in the water kingdom.. things will get interesting." He smirked.

Sakura didn't see Sasuke for whole day. She spent her evening cooped up in his office, reading up about the water country's history.

Sighing, she placed the book aside. There was nothing interesting just stories about wars and different gods.

She read that… the first deities which came into existence, appearing at the time of the creation of the universe, were collectively called Kotoamatsukami. Two families: Uchihas and Senjus were descended from Kotoamatsukami and only they could rule the Universe. After many wars, the Uchihas had won they claimed the right to rule over the universe.

Current Emperor was called Madara Uchiha. He was said to be the strongest one yet.

Yawning, she stood up and stretched. Sitting in this room for the whole day was really starting to tire her out. Since the water country was so beautiful at night, she decided to go for a small stroll

.

.

The sky was dark black but instead of stars she could see the Milky Way. Numerous stars were falling some of them were very close to water country.

In one word it was beautiful.

As she went downstairs she took notice of the hand rail. Flowers were tangled around to and they were shining like fireflies.

"Sakura, hey Sakura !" Rin was waving her hand from other side of the palace. She was wearing soft pink kimono with short sleeves. Cherry blossom petals were embroidered on it.

"Hi Rin" Sakura called back

"What are you doing here all alone?" Rin asked as she approached the girl

"I was just walking and thinking.."

"If it's because of Goddess MIkoto's arrival then don't worry! Everything's going to be okay. Cheer up! "

"She's coming here?" Sakura widened her emerald eyes. Shock was clearly evident in her voice

"Uh Sasuke haven't told you yet?" Rin raised a brow.

Sakura shook her head "No I haven't seen him for whole day"

"Damn! What is he doing? In this sort of situation, your husband has to help you!" The smaller girl sounded genuinely upset.

Flattered that she cared so much, Sakura smiled "Rin… it's late you should go and sleep now"

"But how about you?"

"I'll walk back too" They said their goodbyes and left the garden.

Sakura was walking back when she heard splashes of water; she crossed the path and went to see what was going on.

What she saw was beyond hypnotizing. A man stood in the pond, the pale light from the moon shone upon him, as he graciously walked through the lilies. Not being able to stop staring, she felt her cheeks flushed.

Suddenly he turned around and smirked "Who's there?"

Sakura covered her mouth with both of her hands. It was Ninigi, Sasuke's older cousin.

Ninigi turned back and stepped forward "A little mouse has just hidden itself " He grabbed his long black robe from one of the water lilies, and wrapped it around himself "I know you are hiding in there, so how about you come out and show yourself?"

**"****_EEEEEK_****"** Sakura fell back in panic

**"****_But isn't this Situation supposed to be the opposite? Usually it's the woman who's bathing and the man who's stealing a glance at her …. Should i.. Go out and apologize?_**** "**

As she was about to go out and apologize, she heard Nigini say "You know, I'll be able to see you when I'll kill you"

**/ Oh God I'm screwed! \\ **

"Wait" Sakura heard a voice of a different man, but she couldn't really see anyone

"Ah.. Kakashi it's you .." Ninigi said calmly

"Yo! long time no see.." Someone named Kakashi said it with a lively voice.

"Were you peeping on me for whole this time?" Ninigi rose his eyebrow and had an "eww" face

"No.. no I just arrived when I heard you talking" The man shook his head and hands.

"What is it that you want from me?" Ninigi walked closer to kakashi, So Sakura couldn't see him anymore.

"Nothing.. I was at Minato sensei's palace and came by to say hello to Naruto, plus I have some information straight from the emperor"

"Hn.. Emperor? I don't care.."

"As my people heard.. He has information on Shion"

"That's just a bluff ..." Said Ninigi angrily "He'll do anything to lure me in his kingdom"

"No as I heard he knows something and he wants to see you...we can meet up with Minato and plan something to have advantage ..."

"No.."

**_/Shion.. ?! wasn't that?/_** Sakura stepped out for a bit, still tightly grasping onto the branch of the nearby tree she was hiding behind.

Now she could clearly see what was going on. In front of Ninigi was standing silver haired man wearing a mask that covered half of his face.

Ninigi's face was surprising he was frozen in to one place and had blank expression.

That was the moment when the branch broke off.

Kakashi watched as out from nowhere the pink haired girl fell from the tree straight into the pond. Bending down, the Water god scooped the girl up from the water.

"I get it..." Kakashi smiled from under his mask "it's because of her isn't it? Otherwise just hearing Shion's name would make you eager to know something that was connected to her ..."

"That's nonsense" The Deity raised his eyebrow and jumped up from the pond. "Naruto is in the main palace.. You can see him there" He left kakashi without looking back.

Still carrying her, he flew up and jumped in their room from the balcony. Placing Sakura on the bed, he looked at her.

Water was dripping out from her long hair and emerald dress "so you are the mouse who was hiding?.. hn" he gently clapped his hands and she was no longer wet.

For few seconds Sasuke was listening to her breathing sound when he was assured that she was all right and she was just sleeping. He left the room.

Sakura was dreaming of her home and warmth of her mother. missed smell of her grandmothers cooking and her father's jokes.

She couldn't even see her father for the last time. He was working far away… now he probably thought that his only daughter was dead.

At the middle of night she woke up in tears. Wiping them away she noticed that Sasuke wasn't there.

"Is this child even sleeping properly?!"

She rose up from bed

"Children should be in bed early.. It's bad for his health even if he is a god"

Then she noticed something very bright at her window.

**_/is this a moon/ _**She went closer, to see a beautiful woman standing in front of her.

**_/Her face is terribly cold yet terribly beautiful_**** \ **thought Sakura.

The woman gave a slightly menacing smile as she looked at sakura closely. She was wearing a deep red kimono with different layers. And her jewelry was shining like a star against her pale skin, but what was most distinguishing was her face and dark black hair, similar to Sasukes'

**_/I can see that without her even telling a word… she must be Sasuke's mother\ _**Sakura couldn't hide her amazement

"So, he really did take a human girl as his bride" Lady Mikoto entered the room and strode to inches away from Sakura's face. Running her hand across the ends of Sakura's hair, she whispered

"I just stopped by to greet you. But let's not bother with the details till daylight comes" then, dropping Sakura's hair, she left the room as graciously as she came.

.

.

.

Sakura couldn't close her eyes till sunrise, she was hoping for Sasuke to come and tell her some things about his mother.

Or what if Ninigi came by and explain about Lady Mikoto's arrival after all she was his aunt.

At the thought of Nigini Sakura blushed and slapped her palm against her forehead. Now she remembered everything, it wasn't a dream, she literally was peeping on Ninigi who was bathing in the pond then a weird masked man came and they started talking about the Emperor and then bam everything goes blank.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the bed; meeting with a scary-ish mother in law is a big deal isn't it?

Dress that Sakura wore looks like this: .

Path till the Garden was like this : wp-content/uploads/2012/05/path_

Little messenger Mo Mo: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSCUVfejkKzrm47pDcwzdLS1uR8TOHACJaQuBtY8CXHTch5hfdL7w

In water Country sky looks like this : .

And this is the sea from where Sakura arrived : .


End file.
